Storms & Secrets
by XxKinkyxX
Summary: During a thunder storm lost secrets are uncovered from Dracos past while sparks fly between him and Hermione. OneShot - Complete Rated T for slight Abuse... Poor Draco! Dramione ! R&R


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: muwahahaha! *grabs dracos wand* now what are you going to do J.K. Rowling Harry potter will mine!" **

**Hermione: "confundo!" Layla...do you own Harry potter"**

**Me: pffff- no but I do own this story. Hey where's the magic llama at? It stole my effin cookie!**

**Draco: I hope she can actually finnish this story...I think you might have confused her just a litttle too much..."**

**Storms and Secrets:**

The clouds have completely engulfed the sky as rain starts to hit my window. It's going to storm again. I have been asked many times about what I'm afraid of, and I simply reply nothing. But I Draco Lucius Malfoy am complely and utterly petrified of storms. No not because of the "scary" thunder or the "terrifying" lightning, But the memories that plauge my mind durring them. Even if I try to take my mind off them they allways come back. It's like a flood gate being opened and the murky water of my deepest secrets flood back in without warning.

I bet Granger isn't afraid of storms. She's probably sleeping in her room soundly without a care in the world. I envy her. She had a normal family and me what did I have? I had Lucius. I don't even call him father. Because he's not. Yes he's my flesh and blood. But he didn't love me or if he did he never showed it. Narsissia... She was like a mother i guess She was allways there. But lately she's been diffrrent. I guess it's because I'm not there anymore for him to take his anger out on.

*sigh* here I go again thinking about it. As a huge thunder crash hits the castle I shiver but almost simultaneously I hear a blood curdling scream. There's only one explination. Granger. I get off my bed where I had currently been sitting and make my way over to my door. I grab my wand off the shelf beside me and walk through the threshold. As I take a few more steps another thunder crashes down like a wave around me. Again I shiver and again I hear another scream.

Once I reach Grangers door I have to take a breath to compose myself. As I slowly turn the handle and crack open the door I can hear whimpering. I push the door open halfway and peek my head in, and see her. She's in her bed covered up halfway in her huge comforter shaking like mad. Her face is tear stricken and her normally rosey cheeks are blood red. She hasn't noticed me she takes a labored breath in and look at the door. Shoot she sees me.

"Erm...Malfoy what do you -" she paused to sniffle "want." she asked slowly not sure if she wanted my answer.

"I heard you scream...twice and I wasn't sure what was going on so I came to check."

"oh" she replied with another sniff."I thought you came to make fun of me" she continued with a blush.

How she could blush with her face so red allready is beyond me but she did. "Now Granger why would I so that?" I ask innocently with a smirk.

"oh I don't know maybe because you never fail to make my life suck or maybe.." then she stopped like she was ashamed of what she was about to say outloud.

"No Granger not you just Potty and Weasel. Your not _that_ bad"

"Ha. Ha. Ha Malfoy." she mock laughed while giving me a death glare "Now what do you really want?"

"Seriously Granger all I wanted to do was see if you were okay" I replied matter of factly. "well since you seem to be fine I'll be leaving" i add as I start to leave

"Wait! dont go!" she half screamed. " "please" she added after a second of a thought in a whisper.

I looked at her pleading eyes. They looked terrified. They reminded me of my mothers eyes when... Not again there I go thinking. I shook my head profusely and entered the rest of the way into her room. She motioned me over to a small seating area by the fireplace. Her room was exactly like mine except decorated in Gridfendor colors I deducted after seeing the rest of it. As I sat she sat on the ajacent chair and started biting at her bottom lip.

Another chill crept into me as I heard the thunder. I looked over at Hermione and she was shaking again. God she reminds me of my mother when she does that. And what I did next shocked us both... trust me. I reached out and grabed her hand soothingly

"shh...Hermione it's okay" her eyes shot up to mine and she tilted her head slightly in a what the heck way and she opened her mouth suddenly like she would say something and close it back just as fast.

Once she stopped shaking as bad I withdrew my hand and sighed a sorry.

"what?" she said as she cleared her throat "what do you mean your sorry" she added

"that was probably out of line" I replied

"oh.." was all she said.

As we sat and listened to the rain hit her windows we stared at each other in silence. Until the next thunder crash. Then she looked at me pondering slightly and tilted her head once more as she began to speak "so why did you come to see if I was okay. I mean were not the frends or anything" as she finnished I watched as she started to bite on her lip.

"well though you may not beleive it I don't hate you and well I was slightly-well- curious" I continued cautiously.

"curious? Well why" she mumbled to mostly herself.

"well I didn't think someone like-well you would be afraid of storms."

"and what kind of person would that be exactly" she asked with a hint of rising anger in her words.

"someone who was... I should go" and with that I left. As I closed her door I heard her sigh from within. What was i doing I allmost told a-a complete stranger my secret. I mean ya we've known of each other but nothing about eachother. Let alone be friends or aquaintances for that matter. How could I almost tell her that. Almost. But not quite. As I enter my room I notice the rain had stopped. I look at the clock. 1:30am. If I'm ever going to get to sleep I should try now, _Before_ the storm comes back.

The only bad thing is everytime I sleep after the storm...the memories. As I lay down finally I close my eyes and flutter into an unwanted dream..

It's raining. The wind is howling through the manor. I can allready hear my father yelling as he pushes past the door, as if it was paper not it's true steal form, leaveing a dent. By now my mother will allready be hiding in her room. Me I just wait. I know I'd rather it be me than her so I just sit here quiet and frightned on the big couch with my head down.

I am currently 6. As my father enters into out den I can see the rage in his eyes. He walked over to me and says "what?" in a shiver bringing tone "no hello father?" as he said this his voice grew louder "no how was your day?" there was a vein protruding out of his forehead now. "I'm so dissapointed in you." was his next fraise right before he latched on to my neck. As I scramble for air my back is slamed into the wall behind me as he loosens his grip slightly so a scream could escape my allready bruising lips.

He slamed me back into the wall a second time but with so much force it knocked the breath from my allready aching lungs. As he let go and I withered to the floor in agony I asked my father for mercy and he simply replied "were malfoys son. We know no mercy. That's what I'm trying to teach you so when your older all the mudbloods will see no mercy from you" As he says this i pull my legs up to my chest as I try to calm my rapid breath. The next thing I know my eyes become very heavy and relaxed.

I wake up in a cold sweat. My heart racing more rapidly than in my dream and my breath is staggering to get out. As I push my self up I press on my lower abdomen at the recollection of how my ribs were throbbing in the dream. The only thing is that it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. With a sigh and a grunt I finally hoist myself out of my bed. I walk down to the common room.

Even though I have been a head with Granger for over 2 months i'm still not used to sharing the commons area with her. I usually forget about her being here. Usually. "look Malfoy about last nig-" she started but was slightly stuttering "thanks" she said quietly. Tho I could tell she was expecting a crude comment I didn't really feel like it was the place for one so I simply said "wow-err your welcome?"

it was ment to be more comfident sounding but oh well. "what?" she said at first but then she just smiled realizing it was just a simple reply. She was so cute when she was flustered... My face then started to feel slightly hot as I remembered I was still shirtless. Shit Shit Shit! I chanted nervously in my head. Atleast she hadn't turned around...nevermind she's seen me.

First her face was flushed and then curious and then...oh god here comes the horrified face. Wait where is it. She's just stairing at me. Curiosity is a new one. "what" she begain then began biting her lip again.

"how did-" she sighed "I just-"

"spit it out granger!" I say quite impatiently.

"oh. Well what is that" she pointed at a skinny scar on my side. She walked over and traced her finger over it's riggid surface to show me what she was talking about. Like I didn't allready know.

"what never seen a scar granger?" I asked with my voice dripping sarcasm.

"what happened" she asked her eyes cloudy in thought.

"I don't want to talk about it" I say curtly.

"oh well hmm..." wow Granger's at a loss for words. "why?" was her next question.

"I just don't"

"oh. Well If you ever want-" she trailed off and tilted her head slightly downwards

. "why are you being so nice to me?" I ask slightly intrigued by her preformance so far this morning. I watched as she contimplated her words before stating them out loud. "well I was thinking. Last night you didn't have to come to me. You didn't have to be nice. An yet you were so I thought. Well I thought i would repay the same courtasy." as she finnished she sauntered over to the two chairs chairs and sat with a plop of the cushion on one and pointed for me to sit across from her at first I sighed and then walked swiftly to her. As I sat she told me again "if you want to talk. I'm here to listen."

"you wouldn't understand" I say curtly

"I could try" she added

"well...what do you want to know?"

"well you could start why you were screaming in your sleep last night" she added meekly.

As she started I emediatly knew it was coming. I usually screamed durring my flashbacks. I should have known last night wouldn't be any better. So for some odd reason I told her everything. The dream. The memories. The storms. As I finnished I saw a single tear creep down her flush cheek before she lept from her current possition to half strangling me in a hug.

"wha-" I started and then began to relax into her touch. I had never had this feeling before. I had never felt so... So accepted. Like someone actually understood and could hear me out. As she loosened her grip and raised up her make-up was dripping slightly as she wiped away some tears that were started to accumulate again. She looked up at me with those big soulful brown eyes and whimpered soflty.

"I- Im so sorry" her soft voice almost a whisper.

"why would you be sorry? It's not like it's your fault. You didn't do it to me." was the only responce I could think of.

"I know. But its not your fault either" she answered

And before i could say anythig else she leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was sweet and soft like cottoncandy, and when she leaned back once more she told me that if ever needed to talk she would always be there. And i think that was the first time in years that i had actually smiled, a real smile. Because of a beautiful Brunete skipping back to her dorm.

**A/N: Well this is one of my favorite fanfictions I have ever written :D R&R BITCHES!**


End file.
